


Opposite ~Claire Novak~

by Belphegorspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire Novak in the Men of Letters Bunker, F/F, Jack Kline has a sister, M/M, No Smut, Protective Claire Novak, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jack Kline, jack and claire are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegorspn/pseuds/Belphegorspn
Summary: In Which Jack Kline has a sister no one really expected who might take after their father.Claire Novak x OC
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Claire Novak/Original Female Character(s), Jack Kline & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Opposite ~Claire Novak~

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘷  
"Kelly had twins" Dean says again and looks in the review mirror to the blonde girl who hadn't said a word since Jack disappeared. "Twins, and how did we not know, how did Cas and Kelly not know"

"I don't know Dean" Sam replies, "maybe Jack was blocking her"

"Yeah while now not only do we have to worry about one Antichrist we have two" Dean says

"Dean" Sam says glaring at his brother and glanced at Sabrina who was looking out the window, "they're just kids"

"They not just kids" Dean argues, "they're nephilims with Lucifers blood running through their veins"

"Over here" Sabrina spoke up for the first time, "Jack is that way"

Sam smiles and nods at the girl while Dean took her directions leading them to the police department.

As soon as the got there Sabrina stopped and clenched her head feeling an overwhelming pain and loud voices

"Woah, hey Sabrina" Sam grabs her helping her walk, "go Dean"

Dean nods and heads inside while Sam helped as best as he could and its soon stopped.

"I'm okay" Sabrina said shaking Sam off and following inside to find Jack.

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
After finally finding Jack, her and Sam were forced into a cell.

"Sabrina are you okay, what was that" Sam asked

"I don't know" Sabrina shrugged and ran her hands through her brothers hair, "it was just loud voices, I don't understand what it was"

"But your okay now" Sam asked genuinely worried for the two young kids

"I am" Skylar nods and gives Sam a smile

Before either could say another word Jack woke up and turned to Sam with his eyes glowing gold

"Hey it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you" Sam says with obvious fear

"You already hurt me" Jack said his eyes still glowing

"It's okay Jack he won't hurt you" Sabrina says and Jack turns to her.

"Sabrina" Jack smiles and wraps his arm around her. Sabrina tenses slightly but slowly hugs him back, "I'll never leave you again"

"Promise" Sabrina smiles and relaxes into the hug

"Promise" Jack mumbles and slowly unwraps his arm from her

"Great" Sam signs, "you guys are okay"

"Yes I'm sorry" Jack apologies

"It's okay Jack" Sam nods, "but how are we even talking right now, you're both not even a day old"

"Our mother taught us" Jack explained

"So you talked to her" Sam asked

Sabrina shifts up. "We were her" Sabrina smirks

"Okay" Sam says and notices the complete shift in personality change in Sabrina. She seemed much more confident and happy with Jack close to her. "And you're powers, did she teach you that"

"No" Jack answers, "I, uh, I don't know why these things happen"

"Jack, Sabrina before you both born you opened a door to another world. Do you remember that" Sam asked them

"Yes" Jack answers for them

"Okay, could you do it again" Sam asked

"We need to find our father" Sabrina interrupts, "he can protect us"

"Sabrina, look, Lucifer that's not what he does-"

"Maybe you're version of him but he's our father" Sabrina snaps

"Sabrina" Jack scowls, "Sabrina chose Lucifer as her father, but I chose Castiel, where is he"

"Lucifer is gone, and Castiel is dead" Sam answers

Sabrina signs and grabs her brothers hand in comforting manner.

"All right we're good to go, the sheriff I gave her the talk. She's gonna need a minute but she's cool so let's grab the psychic twins here and find some place quiet-"

"No Dean" Sam argues, "they're not evil, they're just kids"

"They're Lucifers children" Dean scoffed

"We need them" Sam rebuts 

Two were cut off when Clark calls out. Dean had went to investigate while two other angels came from the back.

Sabrina and Jack clenched their heads at the pain in their heads from the angels.

The one angels knock Sam back while one grabs the twins. Sam grabs the angel blade trying to bring it down onto the angel but the angel pushes him back and punches him repeatedly.

Both Angels move away from the Winchester to the twins.

"Hey" Sam yells catching their attention and vanishes them away and walks closer to the twins, "you're okay"

Another angel walks through the door.

"Don't" Sam warns

"Or what other one" the angel taunts

"Guess" Dean says from behind her

"Stay away from them" Sam said ready for another fight

"You're right" the angel says holding out her angel blade, "but if we can't have them no one can" The angel pushes the blade into Jacks chest

"Jack" Sabrina jumps and pulls the blade away from him

"I'm okay" Jack reassures her. Sabrina signs in relief and wraps her arms around him.

Sam and Dean exchange looks as they now knew Jack and Sabrina couldn't be killed by angle blades

"We're going to be okay right" Sabrina asked

Jack, as the older one, felt more responsibility for her. He already felt an protective manner over the girl. 

"Of course" Jack smiles, "we have each other"

"Forever" Sabrina asked

"Forever" Jack nods and hugs his sister

"How can you look at them and think they're evil" Sam asked as they watched the twins interactions

"It doesn't change anything" Dean argues, "they're still Lucifers kids"


End file.
